


Saving Grace-A Drarry Mpreg

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: When Draco goes in to his very first heat, Harry has to act, and quickly, too!





	Saving Grace-A Drarry Mpreg

Harry needed to get out of class and find Draco before another Alpha did. The only problem was that there was no way in hell that Snape would let Harry leave. 'God, what if another Alpha rapes Draco? No way to spend his first heat. God, he could get pregnant before I'm even halfway to him,' Harry thought gravely. He decided that he would give the arduous task a go, no matter how impossible it seemed. He raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape's cold, deep voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Can I go to the hospital wing, Professor?" Harry tried to put on his beast sick voice, and he knew he'd failed.

To his utter shock, Snape's reply came within an instant. He said, "Yes, Mr. Potter." He didn't bother with his stuff; he needed to get to Draco. His Draco. The second he was out of those huge, black doors, he broke into a sprint, relying on only instinct to find Draco. He weaved through students and even McGonagall. "Potter! Get back here," she cried. He ignored her and continued to run as fast as he could. Once he was finally in the long hallway that the Room of Requirement resided in, he began to pace.

'I need to see my Omega, I need to see my Omega, I need to see my Omega,' He thought. With a rumble, the great white and gold doors materialized in front of him. He swung them open and slammed them behind him. The doors made a booming noise so loud it terrified the small, pale figure curled up on the bed in the corner. The boy laying on the bed was sobbing and shaking, but when he heard Harry, he looked up. Draco Malfoy had eyes the color of unicorn's blood and hair so smooth it felt like silk.

Harry rushed over to the Omega, comforting him. It took all of the Alpha's willpower not to knot Draco, but in the end, he managed to calm Draco into a sleep. 'I have to get Draco out of the castle, but he will still have to be on school grounds. That only leaves The Whomping Willow and The Forbidden Forest. The answer is obvious; I'm not going to let my Omega go into The Forbidden Forest during his first heat so that only leaves The Whomping Willow, but how will I get him there without anyone noticing,' Harry thought.

He quickly came up with a plan: bring Draco with him under the invisibility cloak to The Whomping Willow, then deactivate it and get Draco inside of it. After that, he'd go to the hospital wing and try to steal some heat-depressants. He would give them to Draco, and come back to make sure he was alright every day until the suppressants kicked in. There was only one flaw in this plan: the teachers would notice Draco's absence. Nonetheless, Harry would tread on and be brave for his Omega, after all, Alphas are supposed to be the strong ones.

Suddenly, there were voices coming from outside the Room Of Requirement. "The Omega is around here somewhere, and I will not 'em first," Zacharias Smith's voice said. "Hm-mm! I will screw the fucker first," Another, unrecognized voice argued. Harry knew that he had to get Draco out of here, and quickly too. Harry gently shook Draco, even though he hated to wake his Omega up. Draco groaned loudly and rolled over so he was facing Harry. "Harry, please. It hurts," He whined. Harry sighed. "Come on Draco. I'm going to take you to The Whomping Willow. You can rest there, babe."

Draco nodded. He was too out of it to understand what his Alpha was saying. Harry helped Draco stand, then pulled the cloak over the two of them. Harry knew that he'd have to get the Alphas to leave before he could even think about getting Draco out of The Room Of Requirement. He began to bang on the door, which would only be visible to people on the inside of the room. There was a sharp yelp coming from the other side and the Alpha's smells slowly drifted away.

Harry slowly opened the doors and stepped out. The doors immediately disappeared behind them. Draco groaned. "Shh... You need to be quiet. Someone might hear you, and then it's all over," Harry whispered soothingly. Draco nodded his head, barely able to keep his bile down. God, it hurt so bad. t wasn't just his stomach, no, it was everywhere. It was almost as bad as the time he'd had a run-in with the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like it took forever to weave through students and hallway just to get to a set of doors and then have to walk some more, but Draco stayed strong.

It felt like forever to get near Hagrid's hut, but when they did, Draco and Harry took a break and sat on the steps leading to Hagrid's door, though the break was more for Draco than for Harry, as Harry could run a mile and still not be tired. After what seemed like only a second, Harry urged Draco to stand up and brave it out. Harry briefly considered carrying Draco the rest of the distance, as The Whomping Willow was just inside their view. They began to swiftly make their way to the old tree.

Suddenly, Draco tripped. He held out his hands to break his fall, but it was futile; it only resulted in a loud crack emanating from his ow broken wrist. Harry's eyes went wide. 'This is it! We'll have to go back! But there's still hope; I can get some skele-grow when I get the heat-depressants,' Harry thought sourly as he bent down to help Draco up. He helped Draco walk, and eventually, they did make it to The Whomping Willow. Though it had only taken them a little over thirty minutes to get from the Room Of Requirement to The Whomping Willow, it felt like it had taken them several hours.

Harry slipped out from underneath the cloak and said to Draco, "Baby, stay here while I get The Whomping Willow to stop moving." Harry slowly approached the tree. He began to think. 'If I try to crawl to the knob in the trunk, then I might get hit, then it'll be game over for us. I might be able to Apparate because we aren't technically inside of Hogwarts.' He held his wand in his hand and began to concentrate intensely on his destination. Finally, he flicked his wand and was immediately near the knob, and a branch was flying right at his face!

Thinking on his feet, Harry managed to duck in time, thank God.Even though he was fine, Draco wasn't sure if his Alpha was hurt or not. "H-Harry," He called out in a petrified voice that would make any Alpha want to rush and comfort the beautiful Omega. "I'm fine," Harry yelled reassuringly. 'I might scare him to death if I don't get him in there quickly,' Harry mused. Omegas are so different from Alphas; Omegas are easily scared and sensitive, Alphas aren't scared of anything and have quick skin. The list of differences could go on forever, but Harry didn't have time to think about that.

He made a wild dive for the knot in The Whomping Willow and just barely made it.Everything around them seemed to freeze. The Forbidden Forest looked quiet, and Hagrid's hut seemed still, but the most noticeable thing was The Whomping Willow's stillness. Harry stood up and beckoned Draco forward. Draco began to walk towards Harry, but he rushed out to help his Omega. "Harry," Draco whined. Harry sighed. "It's alright, babe. See, look! We're almost there," Harry said. When they finally made it to The Whomping Willow, he began to wave his wand. Suddenly, cracks began to form in the knot. There was a loud pop and then there was a hole big enough to crawl through.

Draco went in first. Harry took a deep breath before going in. Once he was in, the door sealed behind him. The room was small with a bed in the corner and a dresser. To Harry's dismay, Draco was laying on the floor, groaning in pain. Harry rushed over to him and scooped him up. He sloly walked over to the bed and placed Draco on it, tucking him in.

The End


End file.
